1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an X-ray examination system for analog mammography.
2. Related Art
German Patent Disclosure DE 41 40 718 A1 discloses an X-ray examination system. In analog mammography, the examination picture is of the object being examined. In addition to the examination picture, different kinds of patient-specific information are applied to an X-ray film. As examples of such information, the orientation of the object being imaged is exposed on the film. The orientation information is in the form of a standardized, adjustable letter abbreviation. The orientation information is exposed by film markers thrust into the beam path. Additional information such as data on the person being examined and settings of the measurement equipment are additionally exposed on the film with the aid of a labeling device.
DE 41 40 718 A1 discloses an X-ray film that is placed in a film cassette. The labeling device is either accommodated, remaining fixed, in the film cassette, or a corresponding light source outside the film cassette is disposed in the X-ray system. The exposure beam of the light source is directed onto the X-ray film via a mirror by a marking window in the film cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,567 A discloses a labeling device that is structurally separate from the X-ray system. The film cassette, with the X-ray film located in it, is removed from the X-ray system and inserted into the separate labeling device.
While assuring a precise, unmistakable association of the patient-specific information with the particular X-ray film, secure protection of the labeling device against an undesired influence of the X-ray beam in the examination situation is assured.
In one exemplary embodiment, an X-ray examination system for analog mammography includes an X-ray system including an X-ray film and labeling device. The X-ray film is exposed to an X-ray beam of the X-ray system with examination images of a patient. The labeling device includes an exposure beam for exposing the X-ray film with additional patient-specific information. The labeling device is a structural component of the X-ray system and is separate from the X-ray system for exposing the X-ray film. The labeling device is positionable relative to the X-ray film. The labeling device is disposed outside the X-ray beam or in the direction of an exposure of the X-ray film.
The system for X-ray examination according to at least one embodiment permits secure protection of the labeling device from the X-ray beam. In one embodiment, this is accomplished in a simple way and with little effort, with compulsory mutual association of the X-ray film and the labeling device as a structural part of the X-ray system. Accordingly, in this embodiment, unmistakability of the information to be exposed is assured, by the mutual, variable positionability of the labeling device and X-ray film and by the positionable screen element.
In one embodiment, various cassette formats are used. Only one labeling device that remains operative in the X-ray system is necessary. Commercially available film cassettes can be used. This reduces the cost. In addition, the marking by film markers is eliminated because the information is integrated with the exposure by the labeling device, by way of the orientation of the object being imaged.
In one embodiment with a compact design, an object table is associated with the X-ray system. The object table is provided for holding both the X-ray film and the labeling device.
In one embodiment, the X-ray film is disposed in a film cassette, and the film cassette has a window for the exposure beam of the labeling device. In this embodiment, cost is reduced and commercially available components are used. In another embodiment, a user input unit is disposed in the X-ray system. A touch-sensitive input unit such as a touch panel, is with the labeling device. In another embodiment, a user input unit jointly controls the X-ray system. This embodiment eliminates one additional user input unit and simplifies the handling of the entire system.